Wierd
by Blackstrawberry
Summary: Kagome's home for good and has decided to make up for lost time. Now, she's in Egypt with her brother, excavating the site of an ancient battle and playing a cat and mouse game with someone who just might be a ghost. IYYGO crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 Wierd

I Don't own Inuyasha or YuGiOh

Ever since she could remember, Kagome had absolutly no intrest in history.

None.

Not even when she herself was in the past helping to make it.

So imagine how suprised she was to find herself in the middle of the Egyptian desert crawling around in100 degree heat, sweatng in places people shouldn't sweat, cleaning the sand off the bas relief of a pointy guy, with a little blue tooth brush.

'The things I do for family'

Kagome glanced over at her fellow workers toiling away tirelessly and without complaint, she couldn't help but admire thier resilience, each of them didn't even seem all that bothred by the heat. Kagome leaned back on her heels and stretched the kinks out of her back , it was time for a drink. She retrieved her water bottle from the ground next to her and reveled in the feel of the warm liquid as it made it's way down her throat.

Wiping her mouth, Kagome was startled to see someone watching her out of the corner of her eye. He was standing over an unexcavated mound, the creepy one she had come to call it, something about it's aura. He wasn't fazed by it though, in fact, his aura almost matched. She narrowed her cobalt eyes but did not turn to face him. Taking in his white turbin and tunic, her didn't look all that different from the other workers, exept for his eyeliner, that looked like the dude in the painting her brother and professor Bakura were working on. The manturned and she could see he was about her age, his large brown eyes focused on her. Kagome was startled by thesudden stir of power eminating from the man, and jumped to her feet to face him, ignoring the strang looks she was getting from the others,, she had suspected, but, now she was sure, that man wasn't human. He tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement and simply vanished. Kagome blinked a couple of times, then looked around, no one else seemed to notice.'I wonder if stuff like that is norman here?'

She shook her head and went back to work.

An Hour later, it was time for lunch and Kagome was starving. As she made her way to the mess tent she took one last look at where that man was, that aura was bothering her and she prayed it didn't bring unwanted attention, she didn't know anything about Egyptian Yokai. Filling a bowl up with something that smelled good, Kagome made her way to the special little place the made for her to eat in. To her suprise she wasn't alone, as was usual. There was a tall attractive woman sitting on one of the rugs eating a spiced orange. The woman looked up at her and smiled slightly. Kagome assumed it was ment to show she wasn't a threat but the effect was lost due to the dark aura coming from the necklace at her throat

'What is with today?'

"Hello miss, My name is Kagome."

The elegent woman nodded respectfully. "I am Ishtar Ishizu , Miss kagome, pleased to meet you."

Kagome gave the woman a big smile before sitting across from her, keeping a wary eye on the womans necklace. her nervouse gaze didn't go unnoticed by the woman however, as she rinsed her delicate hands is the bowl next to her she cought Kagome is her intese gaze. Kagome averted her gaze to her food, blushing slightly. Sh could feel Ishizu observe the her quietly, seemingly contiplating her words carefully.

"Miss Kagome..."

Kagome looked up at Isis expectantly, figiting slightly, this woman held power simular to her's.

"You are a holy woman correct?"

Kagome ran her hand through her sholder length black hair, she really didn't know how to answer that. "I guess."

The woman nodded slightly, deep in thought. Kagome eyed her suspicously as she slowly chewed another mouthful of stew. Ishizu dried her hands on a drying cloth that was next to the washing bowl, then turned her attention back towards Kagome.

"You sense the power of the sennen tauk."

"Ah,If thats what your necklace is, than, yeah."

She nodded and rose to her feet.

"If you would excuse me?"

Kagome nodded her accent

"It was nice to meet you Miss Ishtar"

Ishizu bowed slightly, then left Kagome alone with her lunch.

'Wierd.'

She sighed and finished up her lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as she ran her hand through sweat dampend hair.

Disgusted, She wiped her hand on her fleece pajama pants thensat upand wiggled her toes, enjoying the feel of her fuzzy socks. A noise to her left drew her attention to a still sleeping Ishizu. Aparently the older woman was a big wig from the Egyptian Antiquities Burue, here to over see the dig. Souta told her that it was unusual 'like everything else here' for such a high ranking member to visit a dig. Kagome yawned and stretched, nearly falling over in the process, that creepy diappearing guy was back and apearently he brought friends. Kagome collapsed back on to her sleeping bag, she really should'nt go out there after all, curiosity killed the cat. Kagome snorted and grabbed her flash light.' screw that, curiosity made the kittens.' with that thought kagome got on her hands and knees and into the frigid night air.

It didn't take long to find the strange man, in fact, he seemed to be waiting for her. She shivered as he turned towards her, his dark eyes empty, his long white tunic barely moved in the chill wind. She huffed and walked up th the silent man and prepared her intarrogation. Taking a deep breath she...Was interupted by professor Bakura who was accompanied by his pointy haired friend, Yuugi.

"Is everything ok Higurashi?"

She bowed to the young men."Forgive me for asking professor, I was wondering who the man behind me is."

Bakura looked passed her then raised a silvery brow. "There is nobody there Miss Higurashi,"

Kagome tured around, the man was still there, observing.

"But..." Kagome felt power fill the air, she looked at the source, Yuugi, and the inverted pyramid, now glowing with the same majick in Ishizu's necklace thing an and then Yuugi wasn't Yuugi anymore. 'Great.'

"Shaadi, reveail yourself." His deep voice was a pleasent surprise and appearently what was needed ti illesit a response from Shaadi who imeadeatly prostrated himself before the changed man, startling the professor who had come to stand next to Kagome.

"You don't know what's going on either, do you professor?"

The silver haired professor shook his head before he answered her.

"Not at the moment."

The look in his green eyes told her he was assesing the situation. 'He's lying.'

Kagome looked at the three of them suspciouly then yawned 'the could handle it.' and turned to walk away.

"Miss Higurashi..." It was the thing that took over Yuugi 'Creepy Yuugi.'.

"Yeah?" 'I hope the professor knows what he's doing.'

"Please retrieve Miss Ishtar."

Shelook at the possessed man then the professor 'InuYasha.' He nodded as he brushed some pale strands off his face and gave Kagome a reassuring smile. 'Stupid bishies with thir stupid white hair.' after giving creepy Yuugi the once over She turned and did as she was told.

Opon reaching the tent Kagome saw Ishizu aready dressed and ready.

"Miss Ishtar?"

The dark woman was stoic as she rose to her feet.

"Some guy that looks like Mr. Moto wants to talk to you, you want me to take you to him?"

She nodded once in response and they walked to where the guys were.

When the arived Ishizu bowed to creepy Yuugi earning an odd look from Kagome.

The creepy Yuugi turned to her and spoke in a monotone that reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

"Higurashi, I shall speak to you later, You may leave now."

Kagome's brow creased at being dismissed. 'Gee thanks.' "OK, you guy have a good night."

She waved back to them as she trotted off back to the tent. Once there she burrowed into her sleeping bag, curled up around her pillow and attempted to sleep.

Unfortunatly it wasn't that easy with the knowledge of a possesed Yuugi, wierd spirit guy and government official, so, she lay there awake until Ishizu came back, only then did she doze off.

"Kagome."

She mumbled and held her pillow tighter."Kagome" She rubbed her face in her pillow.

"Banzai!"

Kagome grouned under the wieght of her attacker as he sat cross legged on top of her. "Hey sis!".

"Souta, off!" Souta hopped a little" you gunna get up?"

"Yes now get offa me."

The boy did as her was told and turned away from his sister, giving her the pivacy she needed to get dressed.

Once done Kagome and Souta ducked out of the tent into the early morning. It was a couple minutes befor Souta broke the silence. " Mr Moto and professor Bakura want me to take you to thier tent."

"Why?"

He shrugged "Dunno."

Kagome Scowled at the ground thinking.

'Maybe it's because of last night.' She looked up at the sky and put her hands in her jean pockets. 'Ishizu never came back.' her thoughts were interupted when Souta stopped "Ok sis. here we are, I'm getting something to eat." Kagome nidded then stepped up to the flap. She was about to speak when the smooth baritone of the creepy Yuugi bid her enter.

She did as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Wierd

Chapt 3 Challenge

Disclamer: I don't own anything but the story, No Inu Yasha, No Yugioh.

* * *

It took awhile for Kagome's eyes to adjust to the inside of the tent, once they did she noticed creepy Yuugi sitting regally on a pillow, watching her carefully, Ishizu sat next to him on a pillow doing the same. Kagome noticed Professor Bakura wasn't there. Kagome turned her attention to the two other occupents and bowed before speaking.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Creepy Yuugi nodded his head once, aknowleging her greeting then answered her.

"Please sit."

Kagome did as she was told and took a seat on a pillow in front of them.

"It has come to the Attention of Ishizu and myself that you are spritually aware and capable of sensing both the fact that I am indeed not Yuugi as well as Both Shaadi ans the power of the Sennen Items.

"And you are?"

"My name is Atem."

"Sennen Items?"

The man nodded and explained.

"The Sennen Items are ancient artifacts of great power, Ishizu's necklace is an item, it gives her visions, mine is the upsidown pyramid you see hanging from my neck, it is were I stay when Yuugi is in control of his body."

Kagome Scowled at the pyrimid She couldn't sense Yuugi anywhere.

"Mr Atem, Were is Mr Muto now?"

She couldn't help but be conserned for the somewhat shy young man. Atem Smiled gently before responding.

"My partner is safe within This body."

Kagome looked at him oddly.

"Okay...""I assure you, miss Higurashi, Yuugi is willing."

Kagome watched Atem carefully for any sign of deception, finding none, she continued.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you to understand that not everyone has your abilities, your disterbing the other workers"

Kagome Blushed and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry, Mr. Atem."

Atem and Ishizu glanced at eachother before Atem spoke again.

"Because of this you are getting in the way of the others."

" What is it?" Kagome asked. Ishizu shifted her position before spoke.

"Miss Higurashi, my younger brother Malik will be arriving soon and it had come to our attention that you are not well suited to the job we have assigned, I request that you act as somewhat of an escort to him and my foster brother Rashiid." Kagome thinks for a minute. "Isn't that considred inappropriate here?" Ishizu nodded. "It is, however Malik was brought up according to the old ways." "And Rashiid?" "He is familure with the traditions of the people of Egypt but not those of Japan." Kagome shifted a little and looked Ishizu stright in the eye trying to keep the annoyence out of her voice, she calmly spoke.

"You're sending me back to Japan, with to guys I don't know, alone, I came here to spend time with my brother." "Whom you never really see, anyways, we've alreadt spoke to him, he seems to think it would be good for you ."

Kagome scowled at Atem, he was right, damn it.

"I Assure you, Miss Higurashi, Rashiid is trust worthy, however Malik may prove a challenge."

Kagome's eyebrow rose, "A challenge?"

Before Ishizu could respond Kagome was violently pushed aside from behind by someone very loud.

"Sister! Is it true? Are you letting me go to Japan?"

Ishizu simply smiled at the intruder, Atem was not so pleased." Malik." He greeted as Kagome righted herself. Atem soon turned his attention to the startled girl. "Miss Higurashi, are you all right?"

Kagome nodded silently and shifted to her right, allowing another to make his presence known. Kagome looked to the doorway to see a tall dark man quietly bowing at the entrence. At this Atem smiled and greeted the more polite new comer."Ah, Rashiid, you may enter." He then turned to Kagome" Higurashi, as I'm sure you've guessed, the man now kneeling next to you is Rashiid,"

"Hello Miss Higurashi."

"And the one who so rudely inturupted us is Malik Ishtar"

.Malik nodded in Kagome's general direction as spoke. "Hey."

Rembering her manners, Kagome bowed to each in turn, she also took the chance to get a good look at Malik.

He was exotic to say the least with messy, sandy blonde hair and violet eyes that were lined with khol. His wore heavy gold earrings as well as gold on his arms and neck.But what stood out the most was his aura, it had more majick then his sister's, it was stronger, and not nearly as calm, Kagome coldnt help be reminded of Suikotsu. A shiver ran down her spine at the memery of the schitzophrenic doctor. Seeng this. Malik smirked at her reaction to him.

Now Kagome knew what Ishizu ment by challenge.


	4. flora

Chapter 4...Flora

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh or InuYasha. Just Flora and the security guards.

Kagome stood quietly looking out of her window, thinking over the events of the last couple days. Souta obviously had no inclination of catching up on lost time, in fact he practically volenteered her services to the Ishtars. She narrowed her eyes at a bird cheerfuly singing in the Sakura tree near her window. The way he practically forced her to be Malik's guide, one he doesn't seem to need. She leaned her head aganst the cool glass and closed her eyes. Why was she even there?. Malik, was the very definition of a bad boy, confident, charming, funny, the type of guy who loves to hunt to much to settle. Everyone knew that, so it wasn't a set up. He knows his way around the city, so that wasn't it. Maybe Souta just wanted her to feel useful a

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the door to the ajoining room flew open. "Hey! Are you ready, Kagome? The hotel called, my bikes' here." called an exited Malik. Kagome smiled, he's just like a kid when it came to his Motercycle. "Alright Malik, let's go." "You seem a little nervous." Kagome shrugged "I'm a virgin when it comes to motercycles." She replied as she picked up her purse and sauntered slowly past her companion with a slight sway in her hips.

Malik followed after her, smirking as he checked her out. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll keep you safe." He said. Kagome looke over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile. "My hero." She said and flipped her hair. Malik watched as the thick black mane cascaded through her delicate fingers, the red of her nails standing out in the sea of black. Just like his bike. Absently he wondered if he would feel just as liberated riding her.

After a few minutes, Kagome found herself on the back of a red Harley Davidson, clinging onto Malik, who, unbeknownst to her was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Driving through the city at breakneck speed, Malik was reveling in the feeling of freedom and the soft body pressed against his. Silently greatful she wasn't wearing a bra. All to soon, however, thier ride came to an end as Malik pulled into the employees lot of the Kyoto museum. Catching the attention of everone there.

As Kagome climbed off of the bike, she and Malik were approached by a couple of security guards. Both men were eyeing her appreciativly as they approached the couple with caution. The elder of the two, a forty-something man with short salt and pepper hair, addressed Malik once he removes his helmet. "You to got a pass you two?" Malik nodded and casually pulled out his ID then wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "She's with me." The two men nodded, the younger looked dissapointed. The elder of the two turned on his heel and indicated for them to follow.

Once inside they were met by an attractive blonde woman who instantly captured Malik's attention. Kagome rolled her eyes and took in the various boxes post marked as from Egypt. They were the reason she and Malik were here. "Kagome." She looked over to Malik, who'd called her and walked over. "Yeah, Ishtar?" He moved to the side and extended his hand toward the blonde. "This is Flora." Kagome bowed to the woman who returned the gesture. "Its nice to meet you Miss Flora." "Like wise Higurashi." Flora replied. As they righted themselves, Kagome took the time to observe the woman. Her golden hair fell in soft waves down her back, her big blue eyes were keen in their intellegence, her flawless, peaches and cream skin contrasted nicely with with her navy suit. Kagome felt slightly insecure looking at the woman.

Malik, who was unphased by the woman, watched the exchange with intrest before taking charge. "Well, Shall we get to work." He stated. The two women nodded and Flora took the lead, followed by Malik, who was being trailed by a nervous Kagome, who knew full well she was in over her head and she couldn't help but wonder, yet again, why she was there. Once they reached the store room Flora turned to Kagome and explained that she was to help the other interns carefully take the artifacts out of the boxes and put them on carts then she and Malik would take them and set up the diplay. Eventually Kagome got into the rutine which lasted about a week, until someone noticed some of the artifacts had gone missing. .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine...

"Wake Up!"

Kagome was startled out of bed by Malik's loud shout. She turned to face the Egyptian, her pink and white pajamas askew.

"What the Hell, Ishtar?!" She shouted back, "We have the day off today, Why are you getting me up?!" Malik crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Plans change Higurashi." Kagome scratched at her chest through her cloths.

"Why?"

Malik sighed, "Some of the artifacts have come up missing." Kagome furrowed her brow "Missing? Shouldn't you be waking up a detective instead of me?" Malik snorted. "No." Game rolled her eyes and scratched some more. Malik looked at her with an indecipherable expression. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?" He asked after a moment. "I itch okay, jeez, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Stop it."

Kagome huffed, "Easy for you to say." She mumbled. Malik rolled his lavender eyes and turned to the door adjoining his room the hers. "Hurry up, I'm sure the detective waiting in my room doesn't have all day." That said he strode out of the room Kagome stared after him and asked herself. 'Why do all the hot ones have to be such jerks?'.

As she got up to get dressed, Malik sat down to speak with the detective. He was a tall man, dressed in a charcoal suit, his sharp brown eyes taking in every detail as he pushed his wire-framed glasses up the bridge of his large nose. His thick black hair greying at the temples gave him an almost distinguished air. He crossed his long legs and cleared his throat. "My name is Detective Yamato, Mr.Ishtar while she's getting ready, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

The blonde shrugged his broad shoulders and leaned against the headboard of his bed. "Shoot." He replied.

The detective nodded and looked down at his small spiral notebook.

"How long have you known Miss Higurashi?" Malik rose a sculpted brow then answered "Couple weeks." The older man nodded and wrote in his note book. "What kind of worker do you think she is?" Malik shrugged. "She does what she's told." He answered. The man wrote again. "Has she shown any particular interest in any of the artifacts?" "No." "What how would you characterize her behavior since you met her?" Malik shrugged. " She's normal for a woman, talks to herself allot though." The man nodded. "Alright-" Before he could finish e was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Kagome's bathroom. Without a second thought bot men sprinted into the bathroom.

On the floor, half naked, they found a shaking Kagome. Her large eyes focused on the mirror. They fallowed her gaze and saw something neither expected. Gold markings spread like vines from between what they could see of her breasts. Detective Yamato immediately took out his cell but was stopped from dialing by Malik. "She'll be fine." interrupted from where he was leaning on the door jam.

The detective looked at the young man curiously. "What's happening to her?" He asked. "Yes, Ishtar, whats going on?" Kagome added as she wrapped her fluffy, pink, robe around her lithe frame. "Why the hell am I changing colors?" She continued. She turned to the detective. "And who are you?" Yamato observed the girl closely as he answered her. "I am Detective Yamato, Robbery/Homicide." Kagome thought for a second. "You investigating the museum thing, right?" He gave a curt nod. "Is it a bug?" He looked at her with interest. "Indeed it is." He replied and turned to face her. Malik stood up straight and turned to the tall man. "Let's let her get dressed then, I'll explain some things." with that both men left.

Kagome turned to the mirror and let her robe fall to her feet. ' I didn't freak when those two barged in here, I wonder why?' She thought as she observed the blood red scarab nestled between her breasts gold tendrils emanating from it. 'I hope this isn't the bug they're looking for.' She got dressed then went to Malik's room. When she got there Malik was alone. "Were did Detective Yamato go?" Malik shrugged, "Away." Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped on the seat across from his place on his bed. "You said you'd explain Malik." Malik sat up and crossed his legs, "You won't like it." Kagome shrugs, "Can't be worse then my brother turning into an ass."

Malik shook his head. "You'd be surprised Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Gigolo

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yugioh belong to their creators, who aren't me.

Kagome sat there and stared at Malik, a deadpan expression on her pretty face . It was really starting to creep him out.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Kagome narrowed her now blue eyes at him but said nothing.

"Stop staring at me woman!" He shouted. "

"What do you mean you don't know what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I told you Higurashi. All That I know is that ghost is recruiting people for some sort of task-force type thing." Malik Answered.

"Is that what your going to tell the cops?" Kagome asked.

Malik just shrugged and said. "A friend is taking care of that."

Kagome leaned toward Malik, her black hair fell like silk over her pale shoulder, distracting Malik enough not to hear her response. Realizing this Kagome yanked on a strand of sandy air. "Are you listening?" She asked, getting agitated with him.

"Ow! What?" He asked. "What do you mean by" she held up some fingers,"'Taken care of'?" She asked, her fingers moving in time with her words.

"He means, it's been handled." Came a deep voice from the door behind her.

Startled, Kagome spun around. Leaning against the door jam was a tall, lean, man, he wore a crimson, button up shirt, partially unbuttoned, and black jeans, gold peeked out from his collar, and wrists. His wild, shoulder length, light grey hair contrasted against his tanned skin, his facial features were sharp, his scar over his left eye even sharper. Kagome gave him an appreciative once over, he noticed and smirked. This man oozed sex. She looked him in the eye, they were the same color as Malik's, a beautiful, violet, she also noticed the predatory gleam they held. Kagome narrowed her eyes, 'great.' She thought. 'Why do all the hot ones have they be crazy.' She turned slightly towards Malik as he zipped his suitcase so she could watch them both. The man straightened himself and entered the room completely, shutting the door behind him. As he stalked forward Kagome was reminded of a Hungary wolf. Finally, she broke the silence.

" Well duh, Who are you? She scowled"I'm not a murder suspect now, am I?" Kagome asked the man suspiciously.

"I am Bakura. Now What makes you think that would happen?" The man asked, his voice deep and smooth, it reminded her of Naraku. 'Just wonderful, first a murderer with dissociative disorder, now another Naraku.'

"You have that kind of aura abot you" She looked at what he was wearing again. "Your not a pimp are you?" She turned to Malik, who looked suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh.

"Maybe. Looking for a job,sweetheart?" The tall man asked the now blushing girl.

Malik, agitated at being ignored, interrupted Kagome before Kagome could retort. "Quit it Bakura." He snapped. Bakura just sighed and dropped her hand. Malik continued. "Kagome, get your things packed, were going back to Egypt to meet the rest of our team. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see why we couldn't of all met in Egypt in the first place." She said. "Don't want to go."

"You don't have a choice Kagome, none of us did." Malik said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went in her room.

Bakura turned to Malik, who was now pouring himself a drink. "She could be trouble." He stated.

Malik nodded, and took a long drink then set the cup down. "She already is."

"What do we know about her?" Asked Bakura.

"She's native Japanese, she has a younger brother, she can see Shaadi when he doesn't want to be seen. Ishizu is convinced that if she receives proper training, she says Kagome could be as strong as you." Answred Malik.

Bakura smirked at this. "Really now?" He said, amused at the assumption. "Then I think I'll have a little fun with this Higurashi Kagome."

rolled his eyes. "She isn't the type to take peoples crap. Hell I almost feel sorry for Shaadi." Bakura snorted at this. "Who's going to train the girl?" He asked. Malik just shrugged as said girl walked into the room packed and ready to go

A/N Sorry it took so long to update.


	7. reunited

Weird

Chapter7 Reunited

Disclaimer:Don't own any series.

It was late afternoon when they arrived back in Egypt. Kagome had barly said a word to either of her travel companions. After going through costumes she was surprised to see her little brother Souta excitedly waving at her. She pretended she didn't see him as Malik greeted his sister while Bakura looked on. Souta scowled then ran up to her. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked, confused by her behavior.

Kagome turned her head away before she spoke quietly. "If you didn't want me around you could of just said so?" He looked at her blankly.

"What?" He asked, not sure he heard right.

"You heard me."

"Why would you say that? Your the one who ran off." Now he was really confused.

"Because you insisted I go."

Souta just stared at her for a second. "Kagome, are you on something?"

Kagome looked offended but before she could say anything Bakura interrupted.

"He doesn't remember."

The siblings turned towards the semi-retired thief standing casually next to Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked, her voice carefully controlled.

Bakura shrugged. "It's one of the abilities of Kaiba's Sennen item." Bakura answered.

Kagome scowled. "Why did This Kaiba use it on my brother?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Souta added.

"To get him out of the way." Bakura answered.

"Again, Why?" Was Kagome's response. Bakura just shrugged his broad shoulders again, not answering.

"All will be known soon." Came the sultry voice of Ishizu, who had approached sometime during the conversation, Malik at her side.

Kagome and the others looked over at the woman who was smiling gently She thought as Ishizuturned and led them out of the airport to a sleek white limousine. The tall tattooed Rashiid opening the door for them.

Inside the limo Kagome was agitated again to to find herself beside Malik. It seemed to her like he permanently attached since she found that stupid scarab. She absently scratched at the fore mentioned amulet gaining the attention of her brother.

"What's that sis?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at her brother. "Scarab." She stated absently.

Souta rolled his eyes. "I know that, why is it stuck to you?" He asked.

Kagome sighed. "It has something to do with the gods." She said waving her hand. Souta looked at her weird. "Why?" He asked. 'do the Gods always pick on my sister?' He added silently. Kagome just shrugged in response. All was quiet for the rest of the the trip.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they arrived at what could be described as a hole in the ground. Rashiid opened the limo door for them and Kagome found herself blinded by the hostile Egyptian sun. Malik stood next to her and pointed at what appeared to be a trapdoor.

"This is where you and your brother will be staying, with my sister and I in our home." He stated.

* * *

A/n. Sorry it took so long. For the life of me, I couldn't figure what to write.

Anyways, what do you guys think about pairings(if any)? Should Kagome be paired w/anyone? Who? Consider this the nomination stage.

Thank you for your Patience.


	8. blue

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Don't own any characters in this chapter

It was about midnight when she felt it.

Kagome was the only one awake in the Harem just hanging out reading a manga she 'barrowed' from Souta sometime after dinner. Suddenly a shiver ran down her back, her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. There, in the doorway stood the apparition from the dig.

Shaadi.

He was just staring at her. Then he lifted his hand and beckoned her. Kagome looked at him suspiciously then quietly put down the manga. When she reached the tall specter he spoke.

"The time has arrived for you to meet your ka." He stated.

"What?" She whispered.

Shaadijust touched a key to her forehead and everything went dark.

"Stupid dead guy." Kagomemumbled as she rubbed her forehead. Then she looked around. She was in a Japanese style room full of stuffed animals and plant life. Pictures of her family and friends lined the walls , along side weapons that she's learned to use over time, the most prominent being a bow with arrows. A locked in a dark corner were what looked suspiciously like arithmetic and bugs. She shivered at the sight. She also realized she was dressed an a miko. She recognized this room as the one she visited during meditation, she was in her subconscious.

"Why am I here?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She got one anyway.

"You're here to meet your ka."

Kagome turned to face the speaker, who was leaning against an open door frame, dressed like an ancient Egyptian, and eyeing his surroundings curiously.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?" He just shrugged and pushed himself away from the wall.

"I have the most experience aside from Shaadi with this crap."

Kagome got to her feet and straightened out her Hakama.

"And this 'crap' would be this 'ka' I keep hearing about?" She asked.

Bakura gave a curt nod. Kagome walked up to the thief and crossed her arms into the billowing sleeves of her uniform.

"So what's a ka?" She asked.

Bakura sighed and ran his hands through his wild grey hair. Then he sat on one of the larger stuffed animals. Kagome sat across from him expectantly as Bakura began to speak.

"A ka is something everyone has. They are a part of your soul that can take physical form. Since they are a part of you they can be either light or dark."

Kagome leaned back to get a better look at the taller man as she spoke.

"I need to meet mine because?"

"Because, you will be using it to do battle against beasts of the shadow realm."

"Battle, Shadow realm?" Kagome asked, not liking where this was going.

Bakura nodded. "The shadow realm is another reality connected to ours. The boundary between the two worlds is decomposing, allowing it's inhabitants to come through. Not all of whom are friendly. Our job is to police them, this often entails battle. Our ka's are used in these battles."

"Ok. I still don't understand the scarab, what does that have to do with all of this? Is my ka going to be a bug?."

"The god who choose you for this task is Khepri. He represents the rising sun and rebirth. as for your ka, we'll know soon enough." With tat Bakura got to his feet and jerked his head toward the door. "Follow me."

After a few minutes of walking through what seemed like a labyrinth they came to a long corridor lined with paintings. Bakura turned to her and gestured towards the hallway. "You go in alone." Kagome nodded and walked forward. Snarling dragons, fierce warriors and and impish beings stared out at her from the art work.

Suddenly she felt a tug at her conciousness, the same one she often felt in the heat of battle. This time however it was on the outside.

A low rumble sounded causing everything to vibrate. A warm gust blew her hair back from above. She looked up slowly and found herself face to snout with something huge and silvery white, it looked almost like it was wearing a helmet. She blinked her big blue eyes as the beast sniffed at her hair. Huge talons scratched the floor as it adjusted its weight. It opened it's mouth exposing it's serrated teeth and allowing Kagome a better view of the tusks on either side of it's mouth that led to three pronged protrusions. A blue tongue flicked out of its mouth reminding Kagome of a snake. After a few seconds the curious beast rose it's oversized head to get a better look at her. Kagome looked up again and locked eyes with the creature. It blinked it's jewel like blue eyes and tilted his head. It didn't seem to know what to do with her.

'Your a strange one.'

The sudden voice inside her head nearly made Kagome jump out of her skin. It sounded like a low, feminine purr.

'You are unafraid.'

It was the beast. "You haven't given me a reason." Kagome responded.

'Hn.'

"Can I ask you a question?"

'I may not answer.'

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes at this. "What are you doing here, are you my ka?" She asked.

'that was two questions. I shall answer you though. I am your ka, hence why I'm here.'

Kagome nodded and put her ands in her sleeves. "

OK. I'm Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said as she bowed deeply then righted herself.

The creature nodded respectfully in return. 'Like wise. I am the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara.'

An:Thanks for your Patience.

As for pairings. Maliks in the lead with one vote.

Suggestions can be any character from YuGioh.

The harem mentioned above refers to the women's living quarters in a middle eastern household.

Hakama are the pleated pants Japanese men, priests, miko, and martial artists often wear.


	9. Awake

Wierd

Chapter nine

Awake

I don't own InuYasha or Yugioh

"Is she awake yet, Malik?"

"No."

"When Will she be awake?"

Malik sighed, exasperated at the boy, but did his best not to loose his temper. He was just worried for his sister after all.

"I Don't know Souta." He answered.

Souta got up again and paced the room. "Stop that." Malik ordered the stressed boy who plopped down on a nearby cushion.

"Why won't they let me see her?" Souta asked the slightly agitated Egyptian. Malik rolled his violet eyes.

"Because, she's in the harem."

Souta looked at him blankly. "So." Malik rested his head in his hands, this was getting redundant.

"I told you boy, The harem is the woman's quarters."

"But I'm her brother."

"It doesn't matter."

Before Souta could ask more questions, Yuugi, Atemu, Ryou, and Kiaba Seto entered the sitting area.

Malik got up and welcomed them, then turned to Souta.

"Higurashi Souta." Souta looked over at Malik, who jerked his head toward Kaiba. "This is Kaiba."

Souta jumped to his feet and respectfully bowed to the businessman.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Souta greeted, he sounded somewhat starstruck. Apparently the boy knew exactly who Kaiba was. Said man just grunted, than addressed Malik gruffly.

"How much longer?"

Malik resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was getting tired of that question. Thankfully, Souta answered for him.

"He doesn't know."

Kaiba glared at the boy. "I didn't ask you." He snapped. Souta looked away, cowed by Kaiba's reaction, then a stern female voice cut through the air.

"Don't talk to him like that."

All attention turned to the speaker.

It was Kagome.

She was standing in the doorway opposite of the one everyone entered in. Her small hands on her wide hips, her brighter then normal blue eyes were focused on Kaiba, had he been anyone else, he would have been chilled to the bone. Kaiba turned to face Kagome, his light grey trench coat swirling around his long legs as he moved. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked.

"I'm his sister, Kagome." She answered.

Your the reason why we're here then?" Asked Kaiba, obviously none to happy to be taken from work. "And you would be Kaiba,the jerk that mind controlled my brother." Now how did she know that Malik wondered.

Kaiba grunted. "So what it I am?" He asked cool.

Kagome stalked up nose to chin with him and poked him with her index finger much to Malik's amusement. "Don't EVER do that again!" She told the businessman. "Or not even your money will save you." With that she walked over and sat between a stunned Souta and a smirking Bakura who had come in during the confrontation.

Before Kaiba could retort Atemu spoke up. his deep voice gaining everyones attention as he stood in front of them.

"If the two of you are finished," he directed his magenta gaze at an innocent looking Kagome, who was nearly being strangled by her worried brother and Kaiba, who was now brooding next to Professor Ryou.

"It's time to explain exactly what's going on to our newest member, but first," He directed his attention back to Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, what is your ka beast?"

"Kisara, the Blue eyes White Dragon." She answered.

Malik looked over to see Kaiba's reaction to Kagome's declaration. The CEO looked even more unhappy then usual. Understandable, he was in love with the dragon's first human in his past life.

Atemu nodded. "Are you aware of the shadow realm?" He asked her.

Kagome shook her head.

Atemu nodded again. "I shall explain. Reality has many layers. There is the one we are most familiar with. The Shadow Realm is another. Though each are connected and influence the other, they were separate. Recently they have begun to blend as proven by recent news reports of strange beasts I'm sure you've seen." Kagome nodded. "Our job is to police them when they are in our world, that is why we had you meet your ka. The two of you will be working together along with a partner to eliminate the more dangerous beasts once you training is complete."

Kagomenodded again. "Okay. Who is my partner?" She asked.

"That will be determined once your training is complete." Atemu answered.

"Is Souta one of you guys?" Kagome asked him.

"No." Shaadi appeared beside the Pharaoh. "Shaadi will begin your instructions tomarrow morning. Now, on to other matters."

The meeting lasted for about two hours then everyone went their separate ways except Souta, Kagome, and Malik.

"Hey Ishtar?" Malik turned his attention to Kagome. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Atemu said Souta wasn't one of you guys" Malik knew were she was going with this.

"That's right." He confirmed.

Kagome looked down at her hands before continuing. "What is he then?" She asked quietly.

Malik ran his hands through his sandy colored hair as he sighed. She was going to get mad at him again. "Insurance."

"Insurence?" This time it was Souta who asked.

Malik nodded. "Yeah. When you saved that ghost awhile back, we saw your potential. So to ensure we were the ones you worked with, we are using Souta." He looked over at Kagome. He was right, she was pissed.

"You could of explained to Kagome what was going on, Right Kagome?" Souta asked turning towards his sister. "probably." She stated. "Why wait til now? She asked the Egyptian.

Malik shrugged. "Every time we tried to talk to you before you were," he made air quotes, "sick. What are the pink monkey pox anyways?"

Kagome gave an unladylike snort. Souta was the one who answered. "Some crap gramps made up when he ran out of real illnesses."

Malik lifted a dark brow at Souta's response as he watched Kagome stretch languidly out on the embroidered cushions.

"Who didn't you want to get a hold of me and why?" She asked him. He leaned back in his seat before answering. The Swordsman of Doma whom would of stolen your abilities."

Souta huffed. "Good luck with that." He mumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You guys know I'm not THAT strong right? I mean, Souta fights better then me and I've been doing it longer." Souta blushed at the praise.

Malik shrugged. "It wasn't my idea, besides, with training you'll be at least on Anzu's level."

"Who's Anzu?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." Kagome's stomach rumbled causing Souta to look at her strangely and Malik to smile slightly.

"That's right," He said, "you haven't eaten yet today." He stood up and held out his hand. "I'll take you guys to the kitchen." He stated once Kagome put her hand in his, he pulled her up. Together, the three of them went to the kitchen to fill themselves.

When they arrived Ryou was there having a one sidded conversation with Bakura , who was tearing into a steak that was suspiciously bloody.

Ryou got up to greet them shyly. Bakura just grunted at them. Something Malik was already used to, Ryou laughed nervously and bowed to them. "Please forgive my companion, he hasn't quite gotten used to this worlds protocols." He explained as Souta sat down next to his professor. Malik showed Kagome the fridge and sat next to the boy. Souta smiled at them as he spoke. "It's ok, that's nothing compared to the way sis eats oden."

Bakura noisily licked the blood off his fingers as Ryou shuddered. "I don't think that's possible." He said as he watched the thief pat his stomach. Malik smirked. "You'd be surprised." He stated, remembering the time she ordered it on room service. From behind him he felt Kagome bump him before she sat down between Malik and Bakura.

"I'm still here you know." She said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

When she got done with her sandwich, she addressed Bakura. "Thanks for helping me find my ka, Bakura."

He nodded his acknowledgement. Kagome thought for a moment then addressed him again.

"Hey Bakura. What did Professor Bakura mean by you not being used to this worlds protocols?" She asked.

"I am from the Shadow Realm." He stated non chalantly.

That said the ice was officially broken and the group talked for some time.

A/n:New votes.

We got a vote for

a harem1.

Kaiba and his long legs. 1

Shaadi 1

Malik 1

Bakura 1

Thanks for you patients. Happy Holidays.


	10. Discussions

Chapter 10. Discussions

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha or YuGiOh. Just what little plot there is to the story

"Kagome. Good morning."

Kagome smiled at Ishizu. "Good morning Miss Ishtar."

Ishizu smiled at the younger woman before speaking again. After breakfast I am taking you to the training grounds, alright?"

Kagome nodded. "You guys sure don't waste time do you?" Ishizu just smiled at her at they entered into the kitchen.

Some ful later, Kagome found herself in a large room. Light streamed through a round hole in the roof highlighting a slightly agitated Seto Kaiba, she could see a machine hidden in the shadows at the far ens of the room.

"Took you long enough girl." He commented.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Excuse me if I didn't want to see you, boy, now let get started." She retorted.

He grunted. "I will be assessing you, come" He turned on his heal, his trench coat swishing dramatically. Kagome jogged up to walk beside him until the reached the machine. It was a hologram machine. Kagome put her hand on her hips and waited expectantly for the CEO to explain.

"This in a holo deck, programed inside are some of the various situations we've encountered in both the shadow realm and our world. I will assesss how you handle each situations and you will be trained accordingly." He explained. Kagome nodded.

Kaiba handed her a black spandex suit. Kagome looked at it then at him, then to the suit and back. "No." She stated flatly. Kaiba's brow twitched.

"You need to put it on so your vitals are monitered. Now get it on, you can change there." He explaind while pointed to a folding screen.

Kagome gave him a suspicious look then walked proudly behind the screen. A couple minutes later she was done. She was also quite surprised. She couldn't even feel the suit, or the sensors on it. The only thing she had a problem with was that it left nothing to the imagination. Kagome sighed, it was definitely a guy who came up with this.

Kagome stepped out from behind the screen and walked over to Kaiba, who was watching her intently. She stared right back at him, her small hands fisted on her hips.

"Now what?" She asked him.

Kaiba blinked his blue eyes and cleared his throat. "You put these on." He handed her a visor. "When you get inside," He stated.

Kagome turns on her heel and got into the machine. She put on the visor and turned to were Kaiba was. "Now what?" She asked.

"Now, we begin," Kaiba stated bluntly and Kagome found herself surrounded by jagged rocks.

Kaiba swallowed thickly as he watched Kagome complete her tasks. Her regular cloths didn't do her justice. Sure he knew she had nice legs, her skirts were quite short ,so it was hard not to notice. Shaking off his distraction, Kaiba looked at her stats. She needed work on physical combat, and balance, at everything else she excelled. She even held super natural powers simular to some of the monsters of the shadow realm.

He leaned forward and pressed a button. "The evaluation is now over. Remove the visor and change your cloths." He stated over the com. Kagome did what she was told. As he waited for her, he compiled her data and sent it to Atemu. When he was done she was waiting behind him.

"Now what?" She asked.

Kaiba looked at his watch, he had a buisness meeting. "I don't care what you do." He stated flatly then left her there.

'What a jerk.' Kagome thought as she watched the tall CEO leave her alone. 'Maybe theirs some sort of rule that all businessmen have to be the same.' Remembering her father. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and began to walk out of the room. Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine. She sighed and looked to her left. "Good afternoon, Shaadi. How do you plan on creeping me out today?" She asked the spirit.

He just looked at her with his big black eyes. Annoyed, she walked closer to him. "What are you?" She asked. He blinked then then he started to fade.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome cried as she summoned her power, trapping him. He looked over at her and scowled. "Woman..." He growled at her only to be interrupted.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

He stood up straighter. His large eyes narrowed. "Well?" Kagome asked again. "I've been observing you." He stated flatly.

Kagome gave him a dubious look. "Why?" She asked.

"Release me." Shaadi stated flatly.

"No, not until you tell me why you've been observing me." She snapped. He didn't answer.

"Are you going to answere me?" She asked. Shaadi just turned his head away. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She said. "Be that way."

Kagome said and called back her barrier. Shaadi disappeared as soon as it was gone..

Kagome shook her head and left the same way she came in.

Around lunchtime Kagome found herself outside in the searing Egyptian sun. Her chin rested on her linen clad knees, her strong arms wrapped around her legs and she thought over what was going on. It was happening so fast. She closed her eyes and sighed. Perhaps she could talk to Kisara again. After all, if they're going to be partners she might as well get to know her better.

As she prepare to meditate she felt someone behind her.

She turned slightly to see who it was and found Professor Ryou.

"Miss Higurashi, what are you doing out here?" He asked as he approached. The Egyptian sun glinting off his thick white hair.

Kagome shrugged. "After everything that's happened lately, I guess I'm just trying to catch my breath. What about you?"

He blinked his big brown eyes. "Oh..I saw you sitting here on my way to my jeep," he looked away. "You seemed lonely."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Thank you for your concern." She said.

He gestured next to her. "May I sit?" Kagome nodded patting the ground next to her. "Guess this means your not in a hurry." She stated once he sat.

"Not too much, I was just going to pay a visit to my dig site." He said. Kagome nodded. "Professor, can I ask you something?" She asked.

He smiled gently. "Of course."

"Why is it that me being here was made into such an occasion?" Kagome asked. The professor taped his pointed chin with a long, pale index finger. "Hmmm. Well, you see, it's not often we get a new member so it is traditional fall all to be present when a new inductee is found." Kagome nodded her understanding.

Ryou shrugged. "It appears you've caught Shaadi's attention from the get go."

Kagpme shifted a little. "Yeah, he's kind of stalkerish, how did you handle it?" She asked.

Ryou scratched the back of his head blushing slightly. "To be honest, the only person he's shown this much interest in was the Pharaoh, and that was 5000 years ago. Even then it was different." He explained.

Kagome turned to face him. Her head tilted slightly. "How so?" She asked the archaeologist.

"Well, the djinn tested him mostly where as with you he seems to just be watching." He answered. His soft voice taking on a quality that can only mean he was just as baffled as her.

"What's a Djinn?" She asked.

Ryou thought for a moment before answering. "A Djinn is a supernatural creature made up of pure energy who can take on any form."

"And that's what Shaadi is?" Kagome asked. Ryou nodded.

He then looked at his digital watch. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I have to leave before dark." He said and got to his feet. Kagome followed suit.

"Is Souta going with you?" She asked him. He nodded. "No. I'll be picking him up tomorrow."

Kagome was relieved. "Ok, thanks for keeping me company." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her. "It was my pleasure,Good night, Miss Higurashi." He said then he walked to to his red jeep.

.

A/N: I know I know. I took to long. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and cluttered.

Voting: Harem seems to be winning. Keep voting. I'll have the final results in a couple chapters.

If anyone's intrested. I'm working on some other stories too.


	11. Netjer

Chapter 11 Netjer

Don't own InuYasha or YuGiOh

I LiiiVe

Kagome sat curled up in a pile of cushions, a red leather bound book she had borrowed from Ishizu in one hand, a blue pen in the other. Occasionally, she would write something in a notebook that lay on her right next to a glass of water. Her brother had left with professor Bakura a couple of hours ago and now she was stuck amongst a bunch of strangers. She really needed to stop going with the flow.

So engrossed in her work she didn't notice her guest until he spoke.

"Hello." He greeted her shyly.

Startled, Kagome looked up to see Yuugi Muto standing next to her. He scratched the back of his head, messing up his already wild hair, when he saw Kagome start.

"S-Sorry 'bout that Miss Higurashi." He said, shifting his weight and putting his hand back down into his the pockets of his blue jeans.

She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, he smiled back at her. "Can I help you Muto?" She asked.

He licked his thin lips, swollowed, then answered. "I- I was wondering if you wanted company, Y-you seem a bit lonely now that your brother is back at the dig."

Kagome thought for a moment, the she patted one of the cushions next to her the went back to her task. He quickly sat next to her, crossing his short legs and rested his hands on his knees. He cocked his head to the side, his large maroon eyes blinking at her curiously.

"What are you reading, Miss Higurashi?" He asked her.

"I'm reading about monsters, trying to find info on blue eyes so I can ask Kisara some things." She answered him.

"I can help if you want. i Know a little about Blue eyes,not as much as Kaiba though" Yugi offered.

kagome thought for a moment and decided that if she was going to be stuck here, she might as well make friends.

"Okay." She agreed, eliciting a big smile from the short man next to her.

For the next hour or so they sat together, discussed the ins and outs of monsters. He told her about Duels, and his ka, Dark Magician, his grandpa's game shop,tournaments, Domino city, and various other topics, by time they were interrupted by Atemu they were laughing and joking around like old friends. Kagome invited the Pharaoh who had been quietly observing them with his eerie Kohl lined, blood red eyes.

"It's good to see you making friends, Miss Higurashi, you seem to be taking everything with an unusual amount of ease." He replied quietly, his voice rich and dark. Kagome blushed and looked away from him.

"I guess I'm just used to wierd things" She responded nervously.

"That's good." Atemu stated. "You will be sing a lot of them." He turned to Yuugi. "Yuugi Do you mind if I barrow her for awhile? It is time I speak with her."

Yuugi nodded. "I'll see you later Miss Higurashi." He said as he stood and helped her up.

Kagome smiled. "It was nice talking to you Mr. Muto." She said as she bowed to him slightly.

Yuugi returned the favor then Kagome walked cautiously after Atemu. On the way to wherever they were going Kagome took the time to really look at him.

On his lean frame he wore all black from his wife-beater down to his work boots. His unusual black, maroon, and blond hair stuck out at all angles. He had long legs that were accentuated by his leather pants. On his tanned arms were gold bands, she remembered there was one around his head too. Kagome cocked her head as she wondered if it was some Egyptian fetish since it was similar to what all the other Egyptians wore.

Atemu Slid the door of his study open and moved aside to let Kagome through. Once inside, he slid the door shut behind her and came up behind her. His long fingers brushed lightly against her bare arm as the other gestured towards two large red and gold cushions next to a small sandalwood bench that had a bowl of figs and a pitcher of something next to two blue lotus shaped goblets.

"Please, sit." Atemu instructed.

Then he strode over to one of the pillows and sat down. Kagome followed suit. Once comfortable, Atemu spoke.

"I am sure you have many questions," He said, Kagome nodded. "I will start by explaining the scarab in more detail." He continued, gesturing towards the hidden object. "What do you know about it so far miss Higurashi?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's a bug. She answered.

Atemu nodded. "Anything else?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"The Scarab itself is a dung beetle specifically, Scarabaeus sacer." Kagome made a face. Atemu ignored her. "It is sacred to Khephre, the manifestation of Netjer, the self created, divine power of the universe. as it relates to the rising sun and and it's creative power." He explained.

Kagome nodded as Atemu took the pitcher and poured himself a glass then offered Kagome some. She excepted and was surprised to find it to be wine. Atemu took a sip and then continued his explanation.

"The Scarab that planted itself onto you in the form of a heart scarab, marks you as a representative of Khephre on earth as I am the representation of Ra-Horakthy, Kaiba is Set, Yuugi is Horus the younger, Ishizu, Isis, Malik is Ra, Bakura represents Montu and so on. Do you have any questions?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Aside from what these....Manifestations of Netjer are, I want to know why something as powerful as Netjer needs humans? What does this have to do with fighting and Kisara? This isn't some sort of cult is it?" She asked.

Atemu smiled slightly. "No it's not a cult, think of it as a police force set forth to preserve Ma'at or balance between here in this world and the world of shadows, that is why you need Kisara, she is a tool ,so to speak, to use, should you be challenged, something I feel Yuugi has mentioned."

Kagome nodded "Yeah, some of the less combative monsters may send another in thier place and if that one is defeated it will retreat right?" She explained. Atemu nodded.

"As for why Netjer needs human representatives, I don't know, perhaps it is more entertaining this way." He answered.

Kagome sighed and plucked a fig from the bowl and bit into it, enjoying the sweetness of the fruit as she slowly ate it as Atemu continued.

"If you wish to know the manifestations of the others you may ask them, Ra-Horakthy, whom I represents the sun's power." He explained as there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, this would be Bakura, he will improve your martial abilities starting today." Atemu explained quickly then faced the door. " Enter!" He shouted.

The door slid open to reveal Bakura. He wore red and gold slippers,a crisp white kilt that contrasted sharply with his , muscular tanned figure. His sharp violet eyes focused on Kagome, appraising her, a habit he seemed to acquire when the met. Then he spoke.

"Are you ready Kagome?" He asked.

"I guess so" She answered, Looking at Atemu.

The Pharaoh nodded. "You both are dismissed, Good luck Miss Higurashi."

With that that, Kagome, drank down thew rest of her wine, rose from the cushion and followed Bakura out the door.

A/n

Harem won, now I just need to figure out who makes the first move and what the storyline is. I apologize for the late update.

again.

and how slow the story is going. Hopefully, Kagome's conversation with Atemu wasn't redundant.

Ra-Horakthy- a combination of Ra and the sky , Heru the elder, Symbolizes the majesty of the sun

Horus the younger-Son of Isis and Osiris. Represents kingship, protects the weak, Sets rival.

Set-Lord of foreign lands, stormy skies, desert, strength, and violence, guardian of Ra's ship,brother of Osiris, Isis, uncle to Horus the younger

Isis-Osiris's wife/sister, Mother of horus the younger, She is the power that makes kings.

Montu-Warfare, martial arts,strength and masculine virility

Ra-The sun between dawn and dusk

Got my Netjer info from

Thanks for reading.


	12. frustration

Chapter 12-Frustration

I still don't own the characters, just the storyline once i figure it out.

It's going to start earning it's Mature rating, just a heads up

Kagome Followed behind Bakura as they walked down a torch lit corridor. The only sounds were the chiming if his gold jewelry and her footsteps as she watched him. Thinking over what Atemu had told her she decided to ask Bakura a few questions.

"Mr. Bakura?" She asked.

"What?" The thief replied.

"What part of the Netjer is Montu?" Kagome continued.

Bakura stopped at a pair of doors and slid them open, Stepping to the side to allow kagome entrance, he pointed to a brightly colored mural. It was in standard Egyptian style, all parts rigid and measured perfectly out, and it depicted a falcon headed god, carrying a was-scepter, with a large sun disc on his head, two tall plumes attached.

"This is Montu." Bakura stated a matter offactly. "He represents warfare and male virility." He continued as he shut the doors. He was from upper Egypt, Ament, to be more precise. When upper and lower Egypt where united, he was given Mut as a consort after being combined with Ra." He finished as he came to stand beside her. Kagome took in what he said then turned to face him.

"I guess it makes sense for you to teach me how to fight, when do we start?" She asked him, slightly nervous.

"Now." He stated. " Want to test your endurance first." He continued.

Kagone nodded as Bakura continued. "I want you to run laps until you can't run anymore. Around the room. Go!"

At the sharp "Go!" Kagome ran...and ran....and ran...as Bakura occupied himself in watching her skirt swish about her long legs. As she ran, Kagome sensed someone in the room, she couldn't see him, but she could feel him. Shaadi was back, Kagome took stock of the room, noting that Bakura seemed to notice too as he was looking in the general direction of Shaadi's energy out of the corner of his Kohl lined eye.

"What do you want djinn?" He asked slightly annoyed at the interruption.

Shaadi merly stared at Kagome. Kagome for her part stared right back at him shifting from foot to foot under his intense gaze.

"Shaadi!?" Bakura snapped impatiently, his eyes flashing, clearly not happy being ignored.

Shaadi merely vanished, as he was prone to do, leaving a slightly creeped out pair alone in the large room. Kagome blinked owlishly a couple times and turned to her teacher who was scowling at the spot where Shaadi was standing. Bakura turned to her, his lean arms crossed.

"What the hell was that?" He asked Kagome harshly.

Kagome just shook her head and answered. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You are the one he was gawking at, your going to be the one to tell him not to interfere."He told her.

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "If I see him again beforehand I'll do that. Now what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to test what you know."Answered Bakura.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked.

Bakura said nothing as he lunged at her. Startled Kagome dodged as the thief pressed on.

"We've already established you can run girl, lets see what else you got." He said, smirking as he swept his leg under her causing her to fall flat on her back. Soon he had he pinned to the ground straddling her, her hands pinned above her head he sneered.

"Pathetic."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and bared her teeth, she'd been going with the flow and trying to make friends for her brother's sake and so far it's got her drafted and now damn near beat up. Kagome squirmed beneath him.

"Get offa me!"She shouted.

Bakura lowered his head so it was next to her ear.

"Make me." He challenged, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Kagome tried to bite him and he just laughed at her and got up off of her and sat back. "You got the attitude at least." He said. Now that we're done with the warm up lets get started.

What felt like hours later Kagome found herself floating in a huge communal bath staring blankly at the blue tiled ceiling as she tried to forget about the aches that came from training, now she knew the real reason she never really knew how to fight, it wasn't that she completely trusted her fiends, no, it was the fact that it turned her body into one giant cramp, a side effect, she assumed from the pummeling she got from Bakura, apparently part of training was battery.

Kagome groaned as she made her way to the edge of the bath and rested her forehead against the smooth blue and white tile, She clsed her eyes and began to dose off when she felt the familiar tingling that came with Shaadi's arrival.

In the women's bath.

While she was naked.

Her eyes widened and she tried to reach for the fluffy white towel she had brought with her only to find herself weighed down by something hot and strong. Shaadi had her pinned against the side of the bath. One of his large hands rested against her ribcage just under her breasts, the other rested on her outstretched wrist.

"I mean you no harm." He practically purred against her ear.

His breath was hot as it danced across her damp skin, drying it. Kagome swallowed as she tried to catch her breath, for someone with no solid form he felt pretty firm. Her eyes widened as she felt something thick, hard and practically scalding rest itself against her rear, that part especially.

"That's not very convincing." She replied.

Shaadi rested his face against her long neck. "Merely an offer." He murmured.

Kagome thought for a moment, it's been awhile since she'd gotten laid, why should guys get all the fun, but first things first. "Is that really why your here?"

"Hnn. I wanted to check your well being, Bakura doesn't play well with others." He answered.

Kagome leaned her head back exposing more of her neck, she absently noticed he wasn't wearing his earrings.

"Is that why you where in the training hall?" She asked as he slowly caressed her arm.

"Nnnhnn."He answered.

Kagome shuddered, , it was time to take control of her life and she'd just figured out where to start.

"Tell me, Shaadi, how do you plan on carrying out this 'offer' with out a physical body?"

His other hand was stroking ber belly now and Kagome squirmed trying to relive some of the pressure building between her legs.

"Hnn."

Kagome groaned. "Onto the edge of the bath. So I can see you."

Shaadi did as he was told and sat in front of her. Kagome took her time admired his human form, he reminded her of a Greek statue with it's smooth planes and gentle curves. He watched her as well, his large eyes heavy lidded as he took in her flush form and the smile that slowly formed on her rosy lips. He knew if he had a heart it'd be pounding.

She placed her hands on either side of Shaadi'sthighs and pushed herself out of the water onto his legs coming to rest with her breasts on each side of his throbbing member causing it to twitch and hiss as the water slid onto him.

"Your so hot." She groaned as she wrapped her arms around his hips. "How is it you won't burn me or get me pregnant?" She asked.

Shaadi frowned slightly, he hadn't planned that far ahead, something he rarely did. Before he could answer though, he felt Kagome's little pink tongue flick out and taste him, her chi wrapping itself around him and nearly breaking his illusion. He was about to answer her when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Higurashi?" It was Yuugi. "Kaiba is here for your lesson."

Kagome sighed as she slid off of an agitated Shaadi and back into the water. "I'll be out on a sec." She called back to Yuugi.

Shaadi, for his part vanished back to were ever it is he vanishes to as Kagome got ready.

A/n.

Yeah, that was my 1st time writing something like that, There will be more and I'll try to make them different from the normal guy corners Kagome and doesn't take no for an answer and she gives in to his advances and ends up having mind blowing sex and they live happily ever after.(That's still rape even if it's hot rape)or she's a dominatrix(not so common). I figure sex isn't dirty or unnatural so she might as well enjoy it.

I;ll update as soon as I figure out how a sexually frustrated miko would act towards a frigid businessman.

I was wondering if you guys could rell me what you like about this story so I can apply it to my other ones.

THanks

Was-scepter is the stick with an animal head on top kind of looks Sets or a donkey

Montu info from the website of the Orthodox Kemetic temple and, of course, wikipedea


	13. newgirl

Chapter 13 The new girl

Disclaimer: Don't own either series.

Kagome Followed Yugi down the long familiar cordoor to the the hall where Kaiba tested her cursing her luck and the throbbing between her legs. Yugi Let her in then left quietly. Alone with Kaiba she watched him watch her. "Nice to see you take time out of ruling the world to see me." She stated.

Kaiba swallowed and gestured to a chair next to a table. "You've seemed to have developed an attitude since I've been gone"

He stated, his voice huskeyer then normal.

""Put yourself in my situation." Kagome said.

"Hn."

"What do you want with me?"

Kaiba sat down in the chair across from her and leaned forwards resting his elbows on hie thighs ans steepling his long fingers. 'is their anything on him that isn't long' Kagome thought as she awaited his answer.

"Bakura is teaching you the physicalities of war, I am going to teach you the artform."

Kagome sat back and crossed her legs, noting how the CEO watched her every move. "I suppose I don't have a choice." Kagome sighed.

"You do..."Kaiba corrected, "You cold be killed on the field of combat."

'He's direct, I'll give him that.' Kagome thought. "Out of curiosity, would you mind-controlling my brother into luring me into a country half way across the world, then having Malik take me back to get assaulted by am amulet, then dragging me into your underground lair and convincing my brother to ditch me all part of your art class?"

"We needed to know how you acted off balance." He answered.

"Why? You guys where just going to corner me anyways."

Kagome could see t muscle in his jaw twitch. "We shall continue." He said flatly, Kagome just shrugged.

A couple hours later Kagome felt like her brain was numb and she barely caught anything in what turned out to be a summery of what he intended on teaching her, Kagome flexed her toes flinching at the prickly feeling of her sleepy left side.

"Any Questions?" Kaiba asked, obviously just as bored as she was.

"Yeah, Explain Set?"

"That have to do with the curriculum?"

"Nope."

He sighed.

"Set is the part of Netjer the personifies stormy skies, desert, war, and protects the boat of the sun from Apep, the serpent that is disorder, you are dismissed."

Kagome nodded and slowly ran her hands up her left leg trying to sooth it before she got to her feel and casually walked out of the room unknowingly leaving a slightly blushing Seto Kaiba.

Kagome walked alone to the harem grateful that her libido simmered down with the help of one massive ego. Seriously, couldn't Kaiba pretend to want to be there. As Kagome walked through the doors that separated the harem from the rest of the house she noticed that Ishizu wasn't alone. Sitting to the left of her on the love-seat was a woman. A brunette with bright blue eyes and shoulder length hair who was watching her curiously. Ishizu was the first to speak.

"Mizaki Anzu this is our new member, Higurashi Kagome."

Anzu stood and bowed to Kagome with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Miss Higurashi. It's nice to have another woman around." She said.

Kagome returned her bow and smile. "Nice to meet you too Mizaki, I agree, it's nice to have another girl to talk too."

"Come miss Higurashi, sit." Ishizu said and Kagome sat to her right.

"So how are you settling in?" Anzu asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Alright."

"Just alright?" Anzu asked.

"I didn't really have to much of a choice." Kagome explained.

Anzu blinked and turned to Ishizu who nodded and explained.

"She was not given the same choice you where."

"Why not?" Anzu asked and both she and Kagome gave Ishizu their complete attention.

Ishizu thought for a moment then began her explanation with a question.

"Are you aware of Netjer?" She asked and Kagome and Anzu nodded. "Good. The Netjer gave Miss Higurashi that scarab on her chest so she may act as Representative for it on earth as opposed to an embodiment such as Anzu and myself though you are also an embodiment miss Higurashi."

Kagome nodded. "Atemu explained that to me, the embodiment part, but that doesn't answer Miss Mizaki's question." She said flatly.

"We had to keep you out of trouble."

Kagome Ishizu, and Anzu turned to see Malik leaning casually against the door. He was wearing a black tank-top and tight jeans, his Kohl- lined violet eyes were focused on Kagome.

"Hello Mazaki." He greeted Anzu, still focused on Kagome, Ishizu watched him carefully.

Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back in the couch and crossed her legs at the knees. Anzu looked between then curiously wondering at her friends strange behavior. She looked over at Ishizu who met her gaze then the both looked over at thier companions.

"What?" Asked Kagome irritated at Malik's strange behavior.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"Okay." Kagome agreed. "Shoot."

"Alone." He clarified.

Kagome sighed and got up she turned and bowed to Ishizu and Anzu. "Sorry." She apologised and the two other women nodded in response.

Then Kagome and Malik walked out of the room.

A/n

Thank you for your Patience, you guys are awesome.

animeangel088 would like someone to co-write some stories if anyone is interested.


	14. Shapeshifter

Chapter 14 Shapeshifter

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone. This Chapter will earn the M rating. My Second Lemon ever!

"What do you want?" Kagome asked Malik.

After everything she just told herself she'd just followed Malik to this sitting room as if she'd never made the decision not to be pushed around any more. Maybe old habits really do die hard. Or maybe she was still horny. After all, Malik didn't seem himself tonight. Malik gestured around the room and a multitude of candles burst to life, bathing then both in an amber glow.

"Well?" She asked looking around.

Kagome lifted a brow, not very subtle. Suddenly the air changed and a familiar feeling went through her and Kagome turned back to Malik unsurprised to find Shaadi in his place.

"I want to finish what we started." Shaadi finally answered as he glided across the floor to stand in front of her. He ran his hand gently along Kagome's jawline causing her breath to catch and she shivered. "We will not be interrupted this time." He finshed as he brushed his warm lips against hers.

Kagome swollowed and licked her lips as her body responded. "You certainly are a skilled shape shifter." Kagome observed quietly.

"We Djinn are renowned for our skill in many things." Was his answer.

Kagome gently ran her finger tips gently along his neck and pulled him down for a kiss then pulled away. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order. if it can be garanteed I will not get pregnant." She said, her voice slightly deeper in lust.

Shaadi nodded. "As you wish." He growled as Kagome opened his robes with a smile and placed a kiss on his burning skin.

An advantaged of being a Miko, she recalled, to be able to interact with spiritual beings on a physical level and still have some protection. Kagome kissed her way down his body until he reached his loose trousers then she gently ran her nails down his torso. She smirked as he shivered. Then she stood and stepped back. Shaadi opened his large eyes and observed her curiously as she smirked and circled him like a dragon stalking it's prey. She stopped behind him, leaving him to face the bed that sat innocently in the center of the small room. Kagome ran her small tapered fingers along his spine and whispered for him to face her. He did as he asked and looked her in the eye.

Kagome kissed him deeply. "Mmm, Let us be friends." She purred.

"Indeed" The Djinn growled and allowed Kagome to push him onto the bed.

She climbed onto him and kissed her way back down, stopping at his erect nipples and down his taut stomach. Shaadi arched his back slightly and groaned softly and she reached his pantline and ran the palms of her calloused hands to meet at his sash. She loosened it and set it to the side the slid off his trousers revealing his lean legs and his swollen member.

"I see your ready however I feel I'm over dresses don't you think?" She asked, her voice like warm honey.

"Most definitely."

She then proceeded to slowly remove her garments as Shaadi watched with avid interest. She until she was completely naked then she straddled him.

"Eat me." She ordered and he did with much enthuseasm until soon she produced the sweet ambrosia he craved as she shook ans strained in completion.

She then rolled off of the hungry Djinn and allowed him to manipulate her body as he pleased. He mounted her like the beast he was and drove into her hard and fast. This went on for some time, Kagome revelling in his skill as he shoud her what he could do for the rest of the night.

"Were have you Been?"

Kagome looked up the see Malik, the real one scowling down at her, his strong arms crossed over his broad chest and his violet eyes boring into her as she lay under a date palm in the compound's underground garden and knew she wasn't going to get a nap. After all, she had a busy night. It was one in the afternoon and she was sore and had spent half the day with Kaiba studying the intellectual side of war.

Yes, appearently ther is in intulectual side to war.

She was sore and exhausted. She also didn't have anyone to talk to since Yuugi, Anzu, and Ishizu left on an assignment.

"In class. Here."

Malik growled. "Last night woman."

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"I mean, imagine my surprise when I was approached by Yuugi and Mizaki and asked if I knew where you went after our meeting so they can bid you farewell."

"How nice of them. There already gone though so I don't see how the answer matters now."

"I had no meeting with you." He growls.

"True." Kagome says as she yawns.

"What ever was said and done had nothing to do with me. I was sparring with Bakura and your in one piece so I know I didn't have an episode. Someone was impersonating me!"

"Yes. Episode of what?"

"Never-mind that! Who was it?"

"Quid Quo Pro." Kagome stated.

"What?"

"We trade information. You tell me what I want to know and I'll answer you."

Malik growled and looked away as if he was ashamed. Kagome yawned then rolled over onto her belly and rested her head on her fore-arms. She closed her eyes and dosed off until Malik cleared his throat. Once he got her attention he spoke.

"I have disassociated personality disorder. It's usually under control but my other personality is psychotic."

"That's it? The way you were acting I thought it was something to be ashamed of."

"What?" He asked, stunned.

Kagome closed her eyes. The guy who looked like you was testing my skills. It was Shaadi."

Malik was unsurprised.

"A task he enjoys immensely. I'm releved to see yo safe." He stated. "He kept you up all night I take it."

"He sure did."

"Your performance was satisfactory I take it?"

"Hmm, you'll have to ask him, he hasn't spoke to me today."

"I'll let you rest." Malik stated and left to summon Shaadi whom informed his friend that her performance was indeed satisfactory.

A/n Sorry again. It took a while to figure out how I wanted this chap. I'll update my other stories soon.


	15. No pity

Chapter 15. No mercy

Disclamer. Still don't own InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, or "That comic book"(blue beetle or something like that)

"So they told me what the scarab means." Kagome told Kisara as she leaned against the smooth skinned dragon.

With nothing better to do after training with Bakura Kagome had decided to talk to her Ka as she soaked in the women's bath. Kisara's long tail genly swayed in the steaming mineral water Kagome had invited her to share.

"But what does it do?" Kagome continued looking up at her companion.

"It is armor." Kisara rumbled quietly.

"Armour?"Kagome asked as she poked at the gleaming insect lodged in her chest skeptically.

"It expands to cover your body." The dragon explained.

"Like in that comic book? How does it work?" Kagome asked remembering the comic/manga convention she'd took her brother and his friends to during a trip home from jewel hunting.

Kisara stared at her blankly and decided to answer her question. "You call on Khonsu while focusing on the scarab."

"It sounds inconvenient, I mean this isn't Sailor Moon my opponants won't wait."

"That is why you summon me first."

"Alright, can I try it now?" Kagome asked and the dragon nodded and Kagome began to climb out of the pool.

She nearly fell in again at the sound of frantic knocking. Kisara caught her with her tail and set her on the floor as Souta's voice filtered through the door.

Kagome blinked owlishly at the door suprised at hearing her brother who wasn't supposed to be back for some time.

"I'll be right out!" Kagome shouted as she stepped away from Kisara and got dressed. Kisara returned to Kagome's soul as she finished dressing.

Kagome opened the door to reveal an upset Souta.

"Where you that excited to see me again?" Kagome asked.

"What, Oh there's an emergency, you got to go to Atemu's study." Souta explained and turned on his heel.

Kagome followed behind her brother as he made his way to the study. When they arrived the where greeted by an indifferent Kaiba, Shaadi, and Bakura, a scowling Atemu,a nervous Ryou, and a pacing Malik and Rashiid. Everyone turned to look at the two new arrivals as they walked in and sat next to Ryou.

Atemu was first to speak. " As you know Yugi, Anzu, and Ishizu where sent on a mission to an isolated village in order to mediate between the villiage and a magi clan. Unfortunately, neither the Magi nor the villager where there. It was a trap"- He reached over and opened his laptop.- "We recieved this transmission before communication was lost."

On the screen was a frantic Anzu, behind her they could see a Blond magi, Dark Magician Girl, a Dark Magician, and a frantic Yuugi trying to protect an unconscious Ishizu. Anzu's blue eyes wjere wide, her tanned skin pale, and her voice high.

"It was a trap! Ishizu was downed first and we're surounded by Zork's men!" She shouted then looked away, the last thing they heard were Anzu's screams before the screen went blank.

Souta shuddered next to his sister who put her arm around him then turned her attention to the quiet room.

"Who's Zork?" She asked having never heard the name before.

They all looked at her strangely except her brother who shifted nervously. Bakura sighed and explained.

"He's a being intent world domination, mass murder, and so on, like in the movies but worse." -He explained flatly-"This is a trap."

Atemu cleared his throat. "It appeared you will have hands on training from now on." -He stated.-"Your mission is to retrieve Anzu, Yuugi, and Ishizu. Professor Bakura and Bakura will accompany you, the others will distract Zork's minions. Professor you will provide medical care should any one need it, the thief will be your guide, understood?"

"Yes" Replied Ryou.

Bakura grunted and Kagome nodded, worried for her friends and new acquaintance.

"Is Souta going to be part of the distraction?" She asked her eyes narrowed.

"No." Atemu answered-"You are all dismissed." With that they all left.

After walking with her brother in silence Kagome spoke.

"What is your role here, they've reeled me in so why do they keep putting you in danger?"

Souta shrugged. "I saw strange stuff and put it together, I explained about you and Professor Ryou has been letting me tag along with him since. He's teaching me to be an archaeologist."

"Why do you want to be an archeologist?"

"So I can better understand what you went through." He answered blushing.

Kagome smiled and gave him a hug, embarrassing the boy more when Malik showed up. Malik stopped dead as he saw them and grimiced as if he was in pain then shoved his way past them and into the garden. Souta and Kagome watched him go and Souta dismissed himself knowing Kagome would want to help the distraught man and he had to talk with the professor on his assignments while Kagome and them where gone.

When Kagome found Malik he was clutching his hair curled up in the fetal position near the lavender.

"Malik?" She called causing him to whip around.

He seemed different, his eyes narrower, his hair wilder, his soul in turmoil. This was different then being distraught, this must be what he warned her about. Slowly a wolfish grin spread on his face and he approached her, a predatory look on his angular features. Kagome stood her ground, fascinated by the change. She licked her lips as he looked her up and down, she was a little afraid but knew better then to run. If he tried something in his altered state she'd take care of it. Malik grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth one hand gripped her hair the other her rear.

"You think, I don't know what kind of girl you are."-He growled.-"I know what you did with the Djinn, I saw you flirting with Yuugi, now I'm going to have you."

Rage washed through her whole body and Kagome brought her knee up.

Hard.

Malik fell to his knees and Kagome slugged him across the face as he rose, knocking him over.

"I don't care what your going through I don't fuck unless I want to and I will not pity you!"

With that she stompped out of the room leaving the stunned, enragged Egyptian staring after her.

A/N

Got a bit of writers block, will update as soon as I can. Thank you for your paitence.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 rescue mission.

Discaimer:don't own.

Kagome looked out over the darkend wasteland and was reminded of Naraku. Everything was dead except fpr the beasts that thrived in darkness, the ground was black and so was the sky. A thick miasma hovred low to the ground like fog and in the center of it all was a palace, black as shadow, it was reaching towards the sky like a taloned hand ready to disembowl its prey.

"Can see why he'd have to abduct people/" She grumbled.

Bakura looked at her from the corner of his eye from his place on her left, his arms crossed over his broad chest. " want you to summon your dragon" He said. "Then your armour I'm sure someone told you about."

Kagome nodded and brought forth Kisara. The dragon hovered behind her as she awaited Kagome's orders. "How do I call on the armour again" She asked.

Bakura answered impaitiantly. "Just call on your aspect of Netjer and picture yourself covred in an exoskeloton."

Kagome did as she was told and gasped as she was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of the netjer's presence amd the heat that encompassed her whole body. She closed her eyes until the feeling mistly subsided leaving her almost tipsy. It was as if a floodgate opened as she became aware of everything around her. When she opened her eyes the whole area seemed brighter with the auras that where glowing malevolently around her. She looked down at herself and saw she was covered on a blue/black, form fitting exoskeloton. Making a mental note of her body Kagome also realized she had a hieghtened sense of smell that went along with her antennea and she could feel wings twitching on her back.

Kagome looked over at Bakura to find him covered in blood red feathers, on the tips of his fingers where knife-like talons and a pair of large wings seemed to be being reabsorbed into his back. The professor was covored in scales and he to had claws now. Behind him hovered an angel that was draped in blue and wore a strange purple hat.

"Who is that? What aspect do you represent Ryou?" She asked him

"Sobek..."

"He can explain the rest later, right now we have a job to do," Bakura interupted.

Kagome and Ryou nodded and awaited orders.

"Try to break in, that should distract them. I'll do the rest." The Thief explained.

The profesor nodded to the angel who flated ahead of them and drew it's hand in a sweeping motion releasing a light. The creatures closest to them turned on thier allies, tearing into them.

"Kisara, ready? Show me what you can do!" Kagome exclaimed.

The Blue eyes who nodded and with a beat of her wings was hovering above the field of battle. Kisara drew back her head and the feel of static filled the air. She opened her lower jaws and a blue/white orb formed. Bolts of lightning shot around her head as it grew. Then the dragon released the blast, obliterating half the field of battle.

Kagome and Ryou stood there wide eyed.

"Whoa." Kagome said and Ryou nodded his agreement.

It was after that display the realized Bakura had left.

"Guess we're on our own." Kagome stated.

"This is your first real test." Ryou told her.

"Alright. Lets show them what we're made of Kisara!"

Kisara roared her agreement and dodged a large black dragon and began claw to claw combat in earnest. On the ground Kagome and Ryou and the monsters turned by Ryou's Ka beast fought thier way among the legions that han come to reinforce the decimated monsters. After what seemed like forever they where joined by a Naga-like, grey, beast partially dressed like a pharoh.

"That's Bakura's Ka beast!" Ryou panted to Kagome. "It's time to fall back!"

"Alright!"

They fought thier way out of the frey and eventually met up with Bakura as he waited for them. Thet dismissed thier Ka and Kagome immedeatly began checking on Yugi, then Ishizu, and Finally Anzu. The three where the worst for wear but seemed physically fine.

"Let's go." Bakura ordered and the six began thier long trek back to base.

Once there, tjey where greeted by Malik, Atemu, and Rashiid. Bakura and Ryou went with Atemu to debrief them. Malik,Rashiid and Kagome took Anzu, Yuugi, and Ishizu to the medical wing where Shaadi was waiting, He gave the three a potion and they lay down and quickly fall asleep. Tired, Kagome took a quick shower and went to bed herself.

AN

I know short, especially after the long wait. Not that great either. Sorry about that.

A Naga is a being usually depicted as 1/2 human1/2cobra that lives in SE Asia and India.

Sobek is a crocodile headed aspect of Netjr.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Incognito

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yugioh

"What?" Kagome snapped.

It was six in the morning an Malik had been staring at her all through breakfast.

"I'm sorry about in the garden." Malik said.

Kagome shrugged. "How are Yuugi and the others?" She asked him.

"Physically fine. They haven't woke up yet." Malik explained.

"So when do I go on real missions?" Kagome asked. Te rescue was suspiciously easy in her opinion even with the help of the Kas.

"What do you mean?"

"That rescue was strange, you guys made it seem like it was going to be tough, but Atemu sends a rookie and two others against a fortress that I'm sure Bakura and the professor could have taken on their own." Kagome explained.

Malik ran his hands through his sandy blond hair and sighed.

"Your right. It's was actually what triggered me before you left. I didn't thing Atemu was taking it seriously so I went after you."

Kagome nodded. "Understandable, that reminds me, how are you?" Kagome asked causing Malik to go bright red.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"Good." She said getting up and washing her plate. "When I say no I mean it." She put her plate away and turned to the Egyptian. "Your best bet is to wait until after I get back from a fight or training." She said walking over to him and patting him on the head. "I'm off to train, see ya later Malik." With that she left the room.

Malik smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." He said then ate his own breakfast.

Kagome grit her teeth as she blocked another punch thrown by Bakura. She spun to the left and tried to trip him. Bakura dodged and knocked her to the ground.

"That's enough for today." The thief said gruffly.

"Hey Bakura?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"Was the mission we went on a normal one?" She asked.

"No." Bakura answered then picked up his shirt and left.

Kagome watched him go then got to her feet and limped towards the women's baths. As expected Malik was there however unexpectedly so was Ishizu. The older woman was being held off by Malik who was desperately trying not to hurt her.

"What the hell!?" Kagome shouted getting both thier attention.

Ishizu hissed at Kagome and tried to lunge at her only to be held back by Malik. Suddenly ther was a crack and Malik let his sister go in surprise as her skin split down the middle and a creature lept out. Kagome was barely able to dodge it.

"What is it?!" She called to Malik who was shaking.

Kagome dodged again. "Malik! Is this some sort of training too?!"

Malik didn't answer her. Kagome dodged again this time tripping over a basket of towels. Instinctively she put up a barrier blocking the creature. She got to her feet and punched the creature square in the face. It shrieked and went to lunge at her only to be cut in two. As the two halves fell away she noticed a familiar dark aura and looked up into the crazed eyes of Malik, an eye glowing on his forehead and a sadistic grin on his delicate features. In his hand was a scepter with a blade dripping with black blood.

Kagome blinked at him a couple times as he stepped towards her. She stood her ground as he approached. "You are uninjured. Good." He purred.

"Uh.."Kagome was at a loss for words as Malik ran his free hand through her sweat dampened hair.

"Shouldn't we tell the others what happened?" She asked.

As soon as she finished the sentence she felt the presence of Shaadi. Malik growled and turned to the djinn who nodded to the two in greeting.

"Atemu has called a meeting." He gestured to the Ishizu husk and the dead creature. "You know what it's about."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Shaadi."

With bow the djinn was gone.

Malik stalked out of the room. Kagome followed all the while wondering why he wasn't more up set about Ishizu.

"It was never Ishizu." Malik stated gruffly as if hearing her. "It's behavior wasn't right and it's energy was off. I confronted it about my sister and it attacked. That's when you walked in."

"So they are still in Zork's custody?"

Malik slammed Atemu's door open."Probably."

A/N

Almost the end!

DBZ crossover coming soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Novel

Disclamer: Don't own IY or YGO

Kagome peeked over the the novel she was reading at Malik who was pacing the library. He'd been doing that for an hour, Kagome could only assume it was because the rescue party hadn't returned yet. Though why he was practically stalking her, she had no idea. Kagome felt a shiver down her spine as Malik's aura changed and he tipped over a table. Kagome closed her book and stood. As she turned to leave Malik grabbed her and pulled her down onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't leave." He muttered into her shoulder as he shook.

Kagome hugged him back, recognizing his distress. 'He must be very close to his sister.' She thought as she rubbed his back, unsure what else to do. Soon his aura settled ane she felt him suck on the side of her neck.

"M-Malik what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"You know exactly what I'm doing, Kagome." He growled as he gently ran his fingernails down her spine.

Kagome shivered and arched her back, causing her to rub up against Malik. He ran his free hand through her hair, pulling her head bac and exposing her throat. He placed kisses along her neck and chin. Kagome closed her eyes.'What the hell.' she thought. 'That book was boring any way.' Kagome wrapped her long around his narrow waist and ground herself into her companion eliciting a groan from him as he returned the favor.

Kagome and Malik lay back and panted, sweat glistening off thier half naked bodies as they rested. After a few moments Malik rolled over on top of Kagome and began top kiss her. Just as Kagome responded the door flew open and an an out of breath Souta ran in then froze.

"My eyes, they burn!" He shouted covering his face.

"Souta? What's going on?" Kagome asked blushing as she put on her panties and pulled down her dress.

"Oh yeah,We're under attack!" Souta answered her.

Malik rolled his eyes as he zipped his pants."You just happened to forget that when you came in?" He grumbled.

"I just saw a part of my sister no brother wants to see." Souta said then jumped when an inhuman scream echoes down the hall. "Come on!"

They all rushed out the door, down the hall, and into the fray.

I'm not dead, sorry for the itty bitty chapter but my writers block is firmly in place. Next chapter, I'll try to write a non sucky fight scene.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclamer: Don't own

Kagome dodged to the right narrowly avoiding the huge mandbles of the maneater bug as it lunged at her. All around her the rest of her compainions where fighting for survival against various beasts under the control of the enemy. As Kagome hit the wall she swore, there was no room to summon Kisara and no time either. She dodged again, tripping on a pen, she rolled out of the way of a pointed fot and scramvled after the writing utensil. 'Maybe,"she thought,'I can use it like my arrows',

She grabbed the pen and twisted around, plunging the tip into the ManEater Bug;s eye. The creature gave a blood curdeling shriek as the pink glow of the pen began eating away at it. The bug fell to the ground twitching, it's head eaten away. Kagome grabbed the pen and jumped onto the back of a goblin shoving the pen into it's neck. Before she could do anything else there was a swell of magic indecating Shaadi's arrival.

The Djinn took in the situation calmly before joining the fray eliminating the creatures closest to him.

"Shaadi!" Kagome shouted. Is there any way of getting a hold of the others!"

Shaadi nodded and disappeared.

I Know Tiny but I'm stuck. I'll extend it as soon as I can.

Happy holidays!


	20. superise!

Suprise!

"I liiive! .

Disclaimer: Don't own

"Why did they leave?" Kagome asked, baffled.

Her brother shrugged as he walked up to her.

"How'd you do that, with the pen?" He asked.

The others crowded around curious as to the answer. Kagome thought for a momen, then replied.

"Probably the same thing as my arrows."

"I've never seen you do that either." Souta responded.

"Yeah well, when do you think they'll be coming back?" Kagome asked, trying to change the line of questioning.

"I don't know but let us prepare, we won't be caught off guard again." Malik stated.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Is any one hurt?" Kagome asked figurng they could start with the wounded.

Suprisingly, no one was so they all sat around and waited. It didn't take long for another attack to begin or for them to leave. It was like they where tryng to wear them down. In fact it reminded Kagome of what happened in her friend Sango's village. No way she was going down like that. Niether was anybody else if she had any say. So she got up and went to the Kitchen and got something to eat whle shw sat down to speak with Kisara.

"Kisara?" She inquired,

Kagome felt the spirit move insde her before it answered,

"Yes?"

"Is there any way I can stay transformed for an extended period of time?"

"Of course. The tansformation and attacks are what cost energy, not the armor." The dragon said.

"Cool. Can I transform now? Might as well get used to it right?" Kagome asked.

"I don't see why not."

Kagome went through the process then tried check herself out in the refrigertor doors before remembering that brushed metal doesn't work that was..

"What are you doing?" Came a man's voice.

Startled Kagome spun around to see Seto Kaiba. Kagome turned bright red then straightened, looking the stoic man in the eye.

"I'm being prepared."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Next time they come for us. If they retreat again I'll be able to track them better, if they don't they'll be dead quicker."

"What did you do to the pen?" Kaiba asked, ignoring her plan.

She shrugged. "I imbued it with my ki." She answered.

"How?"

"Dunno."

At her answer he narrowed his eyes.

"The test, you held back. Why?" He asked sharply.

Kaiba didn't like being decieved.

"What's the point of wasting so much energy on illusions." She explained.

"My holograms are impeccable!" The CEO snapped.

"True, but they lack feeling. This guy on the otherhand..." Kagome said as she turned.

Phase through the wall was a green goblin. It hissed at them and lunged. Kagome and Kaiba dodged and Kagome grabbed it by its tail and ran toi through with her wrist blade. Behind her was a flash and when Kagome turned around Kaiba was in his armour. It was blood red and sleek, his eyes glowed bright blue from the shadow of the pointed visor. Before she could say a thing an angery cry was heard down the hall. Kagome took off as Kaiba walked casually after her.

When they reached the others they wher in the throes of battle. Creatured of verying shapes and sizes intent on thier elimination. Kagome and Kaiba immeadeatly went into the thick of it. THis time was different, they weren't fallng back.

"Can you guys change?" Kagome shouted as she tried to ignore the slight resistand of the beast she'd just cleaved in half.

"If you can hold them off!" Malik shouted back as he used his sennen rod to blugeon another.

Kagome looked at Kaiba and he nodded slightly. With a war cry Kagome began to fight in earnestm Kaiba at her side. They where joined shortly by the others shortly afterwards. Suddenly a familiar cry cut thrigh Kagome's very soul. She cut down another beast then turned in time to see her brother fall.

"Souta!" She cried as she fought her way to him in time to kill his attacker.

She was relieved to find him alive but the incedent brought home the seriousness of the situation. Kagome grit her teeth and after seeing her brother was going to be allright she came to a decision.

"Fuck this! I'm done dicking around!"

She slugged another goblin in the face and materialized her bow, vaporizng the beasts closest to her. She aimed between Malik and Kaiba.

"Hit the mark!" She shouted and released.

The two men where startled but not nearly as much as the creatures they where fighting. They where desintigrated. Once the pink glow died down the hall was empty of foes.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place!" Kaiba snapped, Malik nodded from beside him.

"I was having too much fun." she said helping her brother up. Now if you excuse me, I have to get while the trail is still hot." She finished as she stalked down the hall to meet the next wave.

The men watched her leave then Souta laughed.

"About time!"

A/N

So I got a review from someone who's name escapes me saying that it was impossible for Kagome's Ka to be Kisara. It's a fan fic, if I was going by canon Kagome wouldn't be anywhere near Egypt or the YuGiOh cast. Also, it isn't THAT Kisara, I happen to like that name. Thank you for expressing yourself with out being insaulting, I'm sorry if my fanfic offended you.

Thank you for everyones paitence.

Looking for a beta and someone to bounce ideas off of, I'm having trouble figuring out where this fic is going


	21. inappropriate monsters and crappy ending

Inappropriate monsters and crappy endings.

Disclamer:Don't own, based orc on the original version I shit you not.

Frigid desert wind whipped around Kagome as she rode on the back of Kisara as she followed what was left of the retreating shadow monsters. Soon enough she came upon a battle being waged by the missing members of their group against a giant monster. She shivered at the feeling of evl it exuded like molassas, ozeing and sticky. Out of the corner of her eye she notice the aoorach of the others, except her brother and Mokuba. They had better be okay.

She turned her attention back to the thing that was currently doing the evil lecture villiains are prone to do. Kagome rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Atemu.

He was using his ka against the ugly black thing. She then looked around to the others and noticed all but a few where incapacitaded. When she saw that she made a decision, Kisara nodded in agreement and with a flap of her great wings she got in position. Shocks of electicity began to gather in her mouth and then she let go of the bright blue ball of ki obiderating half the shadow creature army and startling everyone.

When Kisara was close enough to the ground Kagome juped off her back slicing one of the beasts in two saving an unconcous Ishizu. Kagome smirked and cracked her knuckles in the same way she had seen InuYasha do. Beside her Shaadi materialied though he was dressed in a pointy hat dressed in black and purple.

"I decided not to wait." Kagome said shrugging. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I am the Dark Magician."

"Okay" Kagome said as she killed something else.

He just pointed the staff he was carrying and blasted a bunch of monsters. By that time the others joined and beat back the enemy forces who began to panic and retreat. Soon it was the Giant thing and them. He looked unperturbed at his abandonment to his enemies.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked Malik who had come to stand by her.

"Zorc Necrophades." Kaiba explained as he came to stand on her other side.

Kagome took the time to look at her foe who was gloating about their inability to stop him.

Same old story.

He appeared to have two heads. The appropeatly placed one had four mettalic horns taking up either side of his head with two smaller ones on either side of his jaw. He had no lips and that left his pionted teeth exposed and his beady red eyes where focused on the group. His other head was sticking out from between his legs like a sepintine penis. It was also staring at them, this caused Kagome to snort as she held in her laughter.

The noise she made during the stare down caused both heads to turn towards her. Kagome crossed her arms and stared back at him.

"You dare!" He started as he charged up his attack. Whe he released it Kisara got between them and vanished. At the same time Kagome felt weakened and fell to her knees.

"Do you understand now?" Zorc asked. "You will all die!" He raored and began to laugh.

Everyone was suprised when she stumbled to her feet and turned to Atemu who was watching zorc carefully.

"What hapened to Kisara?" She asked.

"She has fallen. you shouldn't be standing." He explained.

"How are you on your feet? Kisara was apart of your soul and she's been destroyed!" Bakura asked.

"I guess that explains wht I feel sick. What's that thing I read about god beasts?" Kagome asked as she leaned against Shaadi.

Atemu's eyes widened slightly and Zorc's eyes narrowed. Kagome was gently lowered to the ground and Shaadi dissappeared. She watched as the others simmoned thier Ka and they to disappeared. Then three powerful entities appeared.

"What are those?" She asked no one inparticular.

The God Beasts." Bakura said as he took his seat beside her. "The red dragon is Slifer, The blue, spiky, muscle bound guy is Oblisk the Tormenter, and the golden hawk/robot is the Winged Dragon of Ra." He explained.

The three dodged an attack by Zorc as they began to glow.

"He seems nervous" Kagome commebted casually.

"They are fusing." Bakura observed.

"Pretty."

There was a bright flash and when everyone's vision cleared a giant man was standing before Zorc. He looked almost human in his falcon head dress and long kilt.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked as Yuugi came to sit on the other side of her and gently placed Anzu's head in his lap. Kagome had forgotten that Ishizu wasn't the only female of the group aside from her.

"The Creator god of Light,Horakhty." He explained.

Zorc attacked Horakhty with everthing he had. The god returned the favor and in the end when the smoke cleared Horakhty was the one left standing.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked.

"He is."

"That's it? How anticlimactic, why didn't you guys just do that before?"

The crappy end.

Hopefully my other stories turn out better. Thanks for reading and your paitence.


End file.
